Secrecy: Political Control
by Hi Mr Whale
Summary: Something is wrong on Sanghelios. The Sangheili have suddenly decided not to make a full alliance with Humanity behind the Arbiter's back. Now the Arbiter strikes back with the help of the Humans to regain control of his home world. A/N: This story has been put on hold while I write another.
1. Prologue

Secrecy: Political Control

Chapter 1: Prologue

With this story, I aim to produce a darker side to Thel 'Vadam that not many people see. I have used a neurological weapon similar to the Neurax worm on Plague inc, that controls the brain. This is not my idea, but I think someone should use it in their stories because it opens up endless possibilities.

This story is T rated, but may have chapters that contain M content, I will notify you of them in the authors notes at the start of the chapter.

I own the Centaurus team & any other Sangheili I chuck in (you should be able to notice them), however I do not own any of the characters or locations or anything else, they are property of Bungie.

Time setting: After the official end of the war (Before end of hostilities). Around July, 2552

Location: Shadow of Intent, Returning to Sanghelios

"Should we contact them?" Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum asked.

"I think it's time" Thel 'Vadam replied. "We're out of our depth. I hoped that the council would be more understanding, but they don't want an alliance with Humanity either"

"I'll get right on it" Rtas replied.

(Somewhere around Earth)

"Sir, incoming transmission" Sergeant Kelly Johnson exclaimed.

"Display" The shaded figure replied.

An image of the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam appeared on the screen.

"General, I require assistance, the Sangheili Council has declined an alliance with Humanity. The Ascetics are taking control of Sanghelios. They want to destroy you"

Thel announced.

"Well, they're your people, can't you deal with them? Or has the great Thel 'Vadam lost his touch?" The general replied, amused.

"Anyway, ONI have informed me that you are testing a new kind of pathogen that somehow attacks the brain." An annoyed Arbiter inquired.

The general stood up, with an angry look on his face.

"Idiot! I knew Recaro wouldn't keep his end of the deal! Now the leader of our supposed allies that ACTUALLY want to kill us knows what we're up to."

"May I suggest we pull a meeting together? If we get some leaders & other people with power, and you pull in some favors as well, we could form a sort of secret operation. Like a coup, we can destroy the Ascetics & install ourselves in our place. I doubt their leaders will want to stay when their meat shields run away." The Arbiter inquired with a slightly tilted head and the Sangheili equivalent of a smirk.

"All right, let's do it. Get everyone you can onto a shuttle & send them to the Poseidon, I'll be over shortly" the general commanded.

"It will be done, general, I will send them now."

"Good. Dreadnought out."

The image on the screen disappeared.

"All ships yellow alert, we must keep this meeting safe at all costs!" The general said.

The bridge of the Dreadnought went darker with a yellow tinge, allowing the albeit small crew to get a better view in the dark of space.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Secrecy: Political Control

Chapter 2: Meetings

**Time setting: After the official end of the war (Before end of hostilities). Around July, 2552**

**Location: Poseidon inter planetary reserve command floating fortress, somewhere around Earth.**

General Chapman sat lazily in his chair at the head of the large glass table. Honestly,

he's been sat with the same people for 17 hours, wasn't it time for a break? All they

were arguing about was how to distribute the pathogen known as R22, and that

wasn't even their job! They're only taking political control. The Centaurus team is

doing everything else.

General Chapman face palmed, 17 hours, 17 hours is too long.

"Look" everyones head turned in his direction, now completely silent. "This is what

we're gonna do. The Arbiter and Shipmaster 'Vadum will return to Sanghelios and

wait. Centaurus will deploy special forces to the area to introduce R22 into the water

supply, within 48 hours the first subjects will be under control. It may take over 3

months to capture everyone. But you will have to drink water from Earth, unless you

want to be taken over as well."

"Anything we should do?" Inquired the Arbiter.

"You'll probably want to create a disturbance of some kind. Cause an explosion or

secretly cut food to a certain area for a little while, until you're fully in power."

"You want us to harm our own species, to cause suffering without honour just to get

us in power?!" and angered Shipmaster 'Stalle replied.

"Let me remind you again that by introducing R22 into your species, you are inadvertently causing harm to your species as we have yet to determine the side effects for your species, should there be any" the general grunted.

"Why haven't you found the side effects yet?" 'Vadum inquired.

The general looked stunned for a few seconds, then shouted.

"Because you can't decide if you want to supply a test subject or not you fucking idiot!

Have you been in your own stupid world for the last seventeen hours!? The whole

point of us being here is to decide how this operation will work and the damage R22

will do!"

Silence, everyone looked a him, mouths gaping. For they have never seen hims so

angry before. Everyone spoke of how the general would often overcome incredible

losses such as family, squads and even whole planets without showing cracks in his

image.

"Alright, if everyone knows what they're doing, then we'd better get moving before

the Sangheili get suspicious and wonder where their supposed leader is."

Everyone got up, shook hands and left the boardroom.

**Location: Arbiter's personal phantom leaving Poseidon floating fortress.**

It was mostly quiet, the gentle hum of the phantom's engines provided a warm

comforting atmosphere while the extravagantly furnished interior made it a luxurious

ride improved only by the colour scheme inside the cabin.

The Arbiter stared out of the Phantom's albeit small window at the real majesty of

Earth, although he'd never admit to that. The big blue ball slowly floating away

seemed so innocent, even though blue is the colour of aggression for Sangheili. The

Sangheili never questioned the San 'Shyuum on their decision to eradicate Humanity,

the Sangheili just followed blindly. Until they themselves were betrayed by the

murderous but equally stupid Jiralhanae.

"Arbiter" said 'Vadum, "Are we seriously going to harm our own species? Would it

not be more honourable to simply slay the traitors as they sleep?" he questioned.

"Yes" replied the Arbiter. "But I fear we may have no choice." He sighed. "Besides,

were you not part of the home defense for your keep at one point?"

"Of course, it was mandatory in the 'Vadum keep." A bemused R'tas replied, not

really following his leader's thinking.

"So in the name of defense, have you not killed other Sangheili before?" The Arbiter

questioned.

"Many times" R'tas, still not following.

"If they were your enemies as well, what's the difference between them and the

Ascetics now?" The Arbiter waited for R'tas' reply.

The Sangheili version of a penny finally dropped in his mind, and a big grin spread

across his face. Although he was gone, this is the Supreme Commander of the Fleet

of Particular Justice just peeking through the façade of the Arbiter, showing that the

fighting spirit of Thel 'Vadam was not silenced, just dulled down to a whisper.

"I cannot see a flaw in your reasoning Arbiter, but I must know. What if our plan

fails? What if the Centaurus team the Humans are sending fails or the R22 chemical

doesn't work?" Fear shot across R'tas' face as he talked.

"We have the general's assurance that the Centaurus team is the best in the universe.

Also, the Sangheili that don't support the Ascetics are ready to help our cause by any

means necessary." The Arbiter replied.

With that, R'tas was confident their plan would not fail. It couldn't fail, it was the idea

of Thel 'Vadam.


End file.
